Broken, But Whole Again
by Mrs. Josh Hutcherson
Summary: Surprise! Bella was a vampire the whole entire time! She is an "Origianl Vampire." Edward didn't know. It starts out with Bella moving to Mystic Falls, to get away from all of the memories. What happens when she meets Damon Salvator? Will they fall in love? Will Edward try to get her back? Read and find out! This is my 4th story. Hope you enjoy, review an tell me what you think.
1. Who Are You? Can I Tell U Something?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries! I wish I did though.**

**Bella's POV:**

I had just arrived in Mystic Falls. I couldn't spend any more time in Forks. I just reminded me of him way too much. Before I had left I had bought myself a new car. I didn't want my old truck in Mystic Falls because for one I didn't think it would make it there. I bought myself a dark blue 2013 Camaro.

I absolutely loved it. By the way if you didn't know, I'm a vampire. I was born in 1846. By that you probably guessed that of course Charlie isn't my dad. I just compelled him to believe I was his daughter. I always felt bad, but he was the closest thing to a father I had ever had. My parents died a very long time ago, so I missed the feeling of being taken care of. I drink from a blood bags.

The Cullen's we very pathetic. I mean come on they _**SPARKLED!**_ for god sakes. I don't know how they drank from animals. When I did meet them however, I did recognize Jasper. I knew him from when I was little. We pretty much grew up together. Anyway back to me coming back to Mystic Falls, I was actually born here, so nothing has really changed.

I had to find a place to sleep so I figured the boarding house would work. I drove through town listening to "One More Night by Maroon 5." I laughed and sang alone. I drove till I got to the boarding house and I drove up the driveway and got out and went and knocked on the door. A middle aged lady answered the door.

"_Hello. Who might you be?" _ She asked.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Andrews. I was wondering if I could get a room for the time being." I asked her.

"_Oh sweetie, my name is Mrs. Flowers; of course you can get a room here. Please come in." _She replied.

I smiled and walked in. I could tell by the smell that two other vampires lived in this house. I guess I would be meeting them very soon. She showed me to a room and I thanked her and set some of the stuff I was carrying down on the bed and walked back downstairs to get some more stuff out of my car. When I finished I locked my car and went back inside and turned on my laptop.

I sat down and looked around to see if there was any interesting news on the Internet and so far there wasn't anything too impressing. I was sitting on my computer and eventually got bored so I decided to log off my computer and get a book out. I pulled out Beautiful Creatures. I have read the series many, many times but I just couldn't help but rereading it every time I finished it.

While sitting all curled up on my bed reading my book I heard the other vampires approaching the house and decided to just stay in my room. They would find me eventually, if not right away. I figured they eventually got to right outside the house when they immediately stopped moving.

I looked up and heard them talking so I decided to tune in.

"_Whose car is this?"_ One of them asked.

"_I don't know, but that is one hot ride."_ Another replied.

"_Do you smell that?"_ The first one asked.

"_Yea, it's another vampire. It's inside the house,"_ The second replied again.

I heard them enter the house and I giggled a little because they were walking very slowly. I returned to my book and started laughing to what was happening in my book. I wasn't paying attention and then suddenly I was being tackled to my bed by a guy who looked like he was in his mid-twenties, he had bright blue eyes and black hair. I found him **VERY** attractive. He was about to bite me when I busted out giggling. He looked at me like I was crazy.

I flipped the position and I was straddling him. He was shocked and I looked behind us and there was the other vampire and he was shocked to. I laughed and got up off of him and stood up. The man got up off the bed and he moved over close to the one who was standing in the doorway. I smiled and stuck my hand out to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Andrews. You have probably already guessed that I am a vampire." I told them.

The one that tackled me took my hand and took me

"_Hello, Isabella, I'm Damon Salvatore. This here is my brother Stefan." _He pointed to the other guy standing in the doorway.

The both shook my hand and I laughed. We sat down and got to know one another. I told them my story about Edward and when I was born. They told me each their stories. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Stefan ran out of my room and opened the door it sounded like a girl. I looked at Damon and he just rolled his eyes. I laughed and took his hand and we went downstairs. Damon didn't let go of my hand and I didn't let go of his. It felt comfortable in there.

The girl looked at the both of us and looked at our hands and then looked at Stefan confused.

"_Elena, this is Isabella Andrews. She is going to be living here with us." _He told her.

"I actually prefer to be called Bella or Iz, or Izzy. I always hated Isabella." I told her.

"_Hi."_ She replied.

Elena talked for a while and got to know one another. We became fast friends. Damon and I sat by one another the whole entire time. He held my hand and wouldn't let it go. I loved the feeling and I never wanted it to end. This was weird, I have only known him for a few hours and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

I already considered Stefan and Elena my brother and sister, but I really wanted Damon and me to be more. We all decided to go to the Grill. We walked across the street and went and got a table. I sat between Elena and Damon. Damon put his arm around the back of my chair. I leaned back and relaxed for the first time in the last year.

Gradually hours later I met more and more of Elena's friends and they seemed friendly. Damon and I eventually went to the bar and sat down to have a drink. I had an apple Martini and Damon had a scotch. We sat and had a casual conversation

We laughed and just got to know ourselves and one another. After a while we decided to head back to the house and let Stefan and Elena hangout with the friends for a little while longer.

Damon and I got to the boarding house and we went back up to my bedroom. We no sooner got back into my bedroom and shut the door, when he shoved my up against the door. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

I pushed him to my bed and he sat down and I lay down next to him, he then laid down and started playing with the ends of my blonde hair. Yea, you heard me. I changed the color of my hair because I hated that brown color it just wasn't me. I turned my face toward him and watched his eyes.

He kept playing with my hair until I couldn't take it anymore and sat up. He quickly sat up and looked at me seeing if something was wrong. I looked down and my hands like they suddenly became interesting. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"_Iz, what's wrong?"_ Damon asked.

"Damon, I have a question for you." I told him

"_Ok, what is the question?"_ He asked.

"You're going to think that I'm really crazy, but I have this feeling that I can't shake off and I don't know how to explain it." I replied.

"_Just tell me. I promise that I won't make fun of you or think that you are crazy."_ He responded back.

"I have this feeling ever since earlier when we were downstairs and at the Grill that I want to be with you for a big amount of time." I told him looking down.

"_That's actually not crazy, cause I have been having that same feeling."_ He told me.

"I also have this feeling that I want to be more than friends. I mean I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I just thought you should know." I told him looking into his eyes.

"_Izzy, I have wanted to be more than friends ever since I laid eyes on you this morning. So yes, I feel the same way you do, so you shouldn't be afraid."_ He replied back.

I was so happy that he said that. I hugged him for where I was sitting. He immediately hugged me back and I pulled away a little and I kissed him. He was shocked at first but then responded. It was getting a little intense, when Stefan and Elena walked into the house. We pulled away and I leaned my forehead against his. I smiled and kissed his cheek before I pulled away. I got up and ran out of my room and he started chasing me. I started giggling and I ran downstairs and hid behind Elena.

Hiding behind her I was so worried about him finding me that I didn't hear him sneak up behind me until….


	2. School?

_Flashback: _Hiding behind her I was so worried about him finding me that I didn't hear him sneak up behind me until….

Bella's POV:

Until… he came up behind me and grabbed me around my waist and twirled me around. I laughed really hard. When he finally sat me down, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine. We were facing Stefan and Elena, and they were both smiling.

"_What's going on here?"_ Stefan asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him back.

"_To be more specific what is going on between the two of you?"_ He asked more specifically.

I looked up at Damon. He smiled and replied to Stefan.

"_Well dear brother, if you must know. Izzy and I are now together."_

Stefan and Elena looked at him like he was lying. I giggled and smiled. I kissed Damon to prove to them that he wasn't lying. When I pulled away, we went back to the position we were in before. To me I felt to comfortable I never wanted to move. Now I know that you are thinking that Damon being Damon he likes to use girls. In my heart I know that it's different between us. It sounds ridiculous right? I don't think so.

Stefan, Elena, Damon and I all sat down around the fire and talked about lots of different things. Stefan and Elena were telling me about High School. I was thinking about going back _**AGAIN**_, but only if Damon goes. Maybe I can talk him into it. Maybe. Hopefully.

After a while Stefan and Elena went up to Stefan's room since they had school tomorrow. Now was the perfect time to try and talk Damon into possibly coming and signing up with me.

Damon moved me onto his lap and I cuddled into him. I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me. I figured I might as well get it over with and ask.

"Damon, if I wanted to sign up to go to high school, would you sign up too?" I asked.

"_Why do you ask?"_ He asked me back.

"I just don't want to be alone if I decide I want to go. Plus you could protect me from all the guys that try to come after me." I giggled quietly.

He pulled away so he could see my face. I looked up and smiled.

"_I guess I could sign up with you for high school if you really wanted me to come."_ He told me as he was smiling.

I squealed and hugged him really tight. After I hugged him I pulled back and gave him a big kiss. He started to kiss me back, when I pulled away and told him that we had to go to bed if we were going to go to school in the morning. He was upset at first but I kissed him and we both headed up stairs.

We went to our own rooms. PEOPLE GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, I KNOW WE GOT TOGETHER LIKE TWO HOURS AFTER WE MET, BUT THAT IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPENING ANY TIME SOON! I got changed and got ready for bed. I was having a peaceful night of sleep when, everything started to go wrong. In my dream, I was happy and married to Damon and we were sitting on a swing outside cuddled together, when suddenly Edward came and grabbed Damon from me. I was shocked to see Edward again, but then started to freak out because he had Damon.

"_Say goodbye to your husband Bella."_ He told me that right before he drove a stake right through Damon's heart.

I screamed at Edward to stop. I suddenly shot up from the bed and was breathing heavily. I got up and ran to Damon's room and walked in. I walked up to his bed and touched his arm. He bolted up and looked around. When he saw me, he threw his legs over the bed and turned towards me. I was sobbing and his hands rested on my arms.

"_Iz, what's wrong? What happened?"_ He asked in panic.

"I had a dream that we were married and happy then Edward came and took you away from me then he staked you." I told him.

He took me into his arms and hugged me. I continued to sob into his chest. I then realized that he didn't have a shirt on. I finally calmed down and he continued to hold me in his arms.

"_Do you want to sleep in here with me for the rest of the night?"_ Damon asked me.

He then kissed my head and I nodded. He pulled me to him and laid us down on his bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I curled up to his chest. Before I knew it we were both asleep. After I fell asleep, all I could dream about was Damon and I.

Later on in the morning, I woke up and I realized that Damon and I had to start getting ready for school. I looked up and saw that Damon was still asleep. I leaned up and started kissing his cheek and chin. The very last kiss I placed on his lips. He finally woke up and smiled at me and I smiled back.

"_I could get use to this every morning."_ He told me, smiling at me.

I giggled and told him that we had to start getting ready for school. I got up and walked to my room to decide what I was going to wear. After I took a shower and did my makeup I chose and outfit that included I white tank top with a brown shaw jacket Dark blue skinny jeans and brown dangling earrings and bangles, for shoes I chose Brown suede mid-thigh heeled boots.

I finished curling my hair and I walked to Damon's room to see if he was ready. He opened his door and I saw that he was dressed in black. When he saw mw, he started looking me up and down. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I giggled and he kissed me. When he pulled away he smiled at me.

"_Do we have to go to school today?"_ He asked me.

"Yes, we do. We can spend time together after school. I promise." I told him.

He agreed and we went downstairs and waited for Stefan and Elena to come downstairs. About ten minutes later they finally came downstairs, Damon and I started cheering because they finally decided to show themselves. We got into my car and headed off to school. When we pulled into the parking lot all eyes were on us.


	3. 20 Questions,Mall,Founder's Day Ball?

_Flashback: __He agreed and we went downstairs and waited for Stefan and Elena to come downstairs. About ten minutes later they finally came downstairs, Damon and I started cheering because they finally decided to show themselves. We got into my car and headed off to school. When we pulled into the parking lot all eyes were on us._

**Damon's POV:**

I can't believe I let Bella talk me into coming to school. But hey, let's Admit it I would do anything for this girl. When we pulled into the parking lot I was riding with Bella and Stefan was riding with Elena. I got out if the car and I walked around the car and opened the door for Bella and helped her out. We walked over and met up with Elena and Stefan.

**Bella's POV:**

Stefan, Elena, Damon and I all headed to the office so Damon and I could get our schedules. When Damon and I walked into the office the lady asked who we were and I leaned over the counter and looked into her eyes and compelled her to sign us up for school here and to let us have all the same classes with Elena and Stefan.

She did as I said and made up our schedules. After she was finished with them she printed them off and handed them to me. I thanked her and Damon and I walked out of the office. I started cracking up laughing and so did Damon. We walked over to Stefan and Elena, and Elena led us off to our lockers.

When we found our lockers, we saw that Damon's locker was right next to mine. Pretty soon we had to head to class. We generally made our way through classes and pretty soon it was lunch. Elena and I walked together while Stefan wanted to talk to Damon about something. We agreed and headed to lunch. Elena and I had gotten our lunch and had finished it by the time Damon and Stefan got back.

We talked for the rest of lunch, when the bell rang we went to the rest of our classes. After school Damon came up beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned into him. We decided to head to the grill and meet up with Elena's other friends.

**With the Cullen's:**

Alice was walking around the house mopping because she was so sad because she couldn't hang out with Bella anymore and it was all Edward's fault. Edward growled at her, and she just glared back. Alice was suddenly pulled into a vision.

***VISION***

_I saw a man and Bella sitting in what looked like a bar. The man had his arm around the new Bella. She was leaning into him, by the looks of it. The vision then changed to they were standing in front of a man and Bella's face then became very scary. The man backed up and ran away. Bella then turned to the guy she was with in the bar and kissed him._

***END OF VISION***

When Alice's vision ended she was sitting there very scared. Edward looked into her mind and saw the vision. He growled and was very mad that she was kissing another man, but scared because of what her face looked like. It was then decided that the Cullen's were heading to wherever Bella was to make sure she was okay.

**Back to Bella's POV:**

Damon and I eventually went back to the house. When we got there I saw a man in the shadows. Damon didn't see it but I did. I stopped in my tracks and stared at the trees. Damon saw that I had stopped and came to my side. He looked into the trees and growled. We both vamped out our faces and then this guy walked out.

Damon growled even more at the guy. The guy just smiled and smirked at Damon and looked me over. I was disgusted, and the way the guy was looking at me made Damon even angrier.

"_What are you doing here Klaus?"_ Damon asked.

"_I just came to see how Stefan and you were doing, but I see that you have a new friend. Who are you my dear?"_ Klaus asked Damon, while walking closer to me.

The closer he got the more I backed up. I was beginning to become uncomfortable. Damon was watching the guy I learned whose name is Klaus. He was about to reach out and grab my hand when Damon pulled me behind him. Klaus looked at Damon surprised. I put my hands on Damon's shoulders and gripped his shirt.

Damon and Klaus had a little conversation. I didn't really pay attention because I just wanted to get away from this guy named Klaus. Klaus finally ran away. I relaxed my grip on Damon's shirt and Damon turned around and took me into his arms. We walked back inside the house and I kissed Damon and we went and cuddled on the couch. We decided to play 20 questions. I learned his favorite color was green. I also learned that Damon and Stefan's dad killed them, but they had vampire blood in their system, and that was how they were changed.

While we were playing 20 questions I got a text from Elena asking if I wanted to go to the mall with her. I told her I would love to. I told Damon and he was upset because I was leaving him, but I told him that I wouldn't be very long, and that we could continue our game when I got back. I texted Elena telling her that I would come and pick her up. She sent me her address and I gathered my purse and phone and car keys and headed off to Elena's house.

After I picked her up, we headed to the mall. On the way to the mall we were listening to Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk. Of course Elena and I sang along. When we got to the mall we went into hundreds of different stores. While we were walking through different stores Elena was asking if I was going to the founders day ball or not. I asked her what the founder's day ball was and she told me that it was a ball at the mayor's house.

I told her I didn't know yet and she told me the same. We looked at dresses but didn't get any. We went back to the car and loaded all our bags in.

I asked her where she wanted to go. She told me that we could just go back to the boarding house. We drove to the boarding house and we got out and went inside. I went in and sat over by Damon while Elena went over by Stefan.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!:**

**Ok, I gave you guys another chapter. I want at least five reviews before I post the next one. I know you guys can hit that button because you guys can sure as hell hit the follow and favorite button about 20 times!**

**Xx Mrs. Josh Hutcherson xX**


	4. 3 am!

_Flashback:_ _I told her I didn't know yet and she told me the same. We looked at dresses but didn't get any. We went back to the car and loaded all our bags in._

_I asked her where she wanted to go. She told me that we could just go back to the boarding house. We drove to the boarding house and we got out and went inside. I went in and sat over by Damon while Elena went over by Stefan._

_**Bella's POV:**_

"_What all did you both get?"_ Damon asked while looking down at me.

"We got a whole bunch of different things." I told him while giggling.

Elena and I shared a look and just broke out laughing. We were laughing so hard that we were doubled over in pain. Damon and Stefan were both looking at us like we had gone utterly insane. That just made us laugh even harder. When we finally calmed down, Elena and I sat upright and relaxed. Damon and Stefan asked us if we were okay and we both replied with a yes.

We talked for a while till I got really sleepy. Damon realized how tired I was and carried me upstairs into my bedroom. He set me down and kissed me goodnight, and walked to his bedroom. I smiled at him and shut my door. I changed my clothes and laid down and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

A few hours later but felt like minutes I was being shaken. I jolted awake and looked around. Damon was sitting in front of me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked.

"_Nothing's wrong, I promise. Will you come somewhere with me?"_ He asked.

He held his hand out to me. I looked at it for a minute then I took his hand. We walked downstairs and I heard Elena and Stefan still asleep so, I was wondering where we were going. He put on his leather jacket, and then helped me into my Black hood wool overcoat. **( . ) **I put on some black Uggs. He opened the door and grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the woods. I looked at him weird and he just smiled and told me not to worry. I nodded my head ok. After walking for a while we came across a waterfall. There were lights everywhere.

I was in total shock. I was too busy looking around that I didn't see Damon staring at me. I looked at him and he pulled me close. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head down closer to my ear.

"_I brought you here for a special reason."_ He whispered to me.

"Oh really, and what might that special reason be?" I whispered back.

"_I was wondering if you would like to go to the Founder's day Ball with me next Friday night." _He whispered his answer.

I gasped and smiled. He smiled back at me and I just couldn't help but start jumping up and down and hug him really tight. He laughed and pulled away.

"_So I take that as a yes?"_ He asked.

"It's a hell yes!" I squealed.

He picked me up and twirled me around, and I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder. When he set me down I just had to ask.

"What time is it?" I asked in a serious/tired voice.

"_It's about 3a.m."_ He answered.

"3 a.m.! Why so early?" I yelled quietly.

"_I wanted to ask you when all the stars are out but when the sun is starting to rise." _He replied.

Of course I was touched. I yawned and he picked me up bridal style and started walking toward the house. I could see the sun was starting to rise. I watched the sun and pretty soon we were back at the house. Damon opened the door and walked in and shut it. We walked over to the couch and he sat down and I sat on his lap with my head tucked in the crook of his neck.

We sat like that for a good maybe two hours. We started talking about different things. Around 7:30 I got up and started a pot of coffee. Damon and I started on breakfast. A few minutes later Stefan came downstairs.

"Where's Elena?" I asked.

"_She's still asleep upstairs. You can go up and wake her up if you want."_ He told me.

I squealed and ran up the stairs at a human pace. I ran to Stefan's room and threw the door open and ran and jumped on the bed and jumped on top of Elena and started shaking her. Pretty soon she woke up and started laughing. I giggled and told her that I had awesome news and that we had to go back shopping.

She sat up and I sat across from her. I didn't tell her anything I just sat there staring at her.

"_What is so important that you had to jump on me and that you couldn't wait for me to wake up?"_ She asked.

"Damon asked me to the Founder's Day Ball!" I squealed.

She squealed too, and asked how he did it. I told her how he woke me up at 3 a.m. to go to this really pretty place to ask and we watched the sun rise. She awed and hugged me and told me that we would go shopping after breakfast. She got up and started getting dressed. I walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around Damon's waist and hugged him.

Stefan smiled at the two of us and just sat there drinking his coffee. I giggled and told Damon that Elena were going shopping after Breakfast, but we would be back in time to go out to lunch with the both of them, if they wanted. They agreed and Elena came down dressed. I was the first one done eating and so I ran upstairs and picked out my outfit for the day.

I chose a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top with a long sleeve wool sweater that the right side buttoned to the left, a pair of light brown suede heels, and a necklace that has 3 layers with multiple charms on it. I picked up a black handbag and my iPhone off the table by my bedroom door and walked downstairs.

I grabbed my coat I wore this morning and my sunglasses and kissed Damon and kissed Stefan on the cheek and grabbed Elena's hand and we were off to the mall again. We ran into the mall and right to a dress shop. We went in and I started looking at the green colored dresses since it was Damon and me's favorite color. I found the perfect one. I went and tried it on and showed Elena. **( upfile/Quinceanera%20Dresses/2011%20Quinceanera%20Dresses/Sweetheart%20Strapless%20Ball%20Gown%20Yellow%20Green%20Flower%20Trimed%202011%20Girl%20Quinceanera% )** She said it was perfect and I agreed. Elena found a light and dark brown dress and it was all sparkly. **(It was the dress she was wearing in the show TVD)** She tried it on and I told her it was perfect and Stefan would be drooling over her. We got everything we needed like shoes and accessories and paid and left because we were cutting it close to lunch. We sped home and ran upstairs and hid our dresses and other accessories in my closet since we both knew that neither of the guys would ever think to look in my closet. We walked downstairs and the four of us went out for lunch.


End file.
